


Iowa State Fair

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place during MC’s vacation in Red Carpet Diaries 3, Chapter 14. It is basically a rewrite of the Matt exclusive scene with Thomas. I kept some details the same but also changed others so it wasn’t verbatim. Also, it has nods to some of my other fics.





	Iowa State Fair

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

As they continued their walk through town, Thomas stopped to examine a sign in the shop window. “If I remember correctly, you once told me about your first county fair visit.”

Alex smiled and took his hands in her own. “[That was our first date](https://theartoflovingthomashunt.tumblr.com/post/186313582265/the-first-date)… I know its not your thing…”

“_You_ are my thing, Alex,” Thomas kissed her forehead. “If you want to go, we should go.”

“Really?” Alex exclaimed.

“How could I pass up an opportunity to see the famed butter cow sculpture,” Thomas teased.

Before they could even make it through the gates of the fair, a sign caught Alex’s eye. She pulled Thomas toward the petting zoo. “Oh my goodness, we have to go pet the animals!”

Thomas didn’t have a chance to protest before they were already at the exhibit.

Alex stopped next to an enclosure filled with fluffy, freshly hatched chicks. Her eyes wide as she stared in awe of the new babies.

“Would you like to hold one?” The farmer attending the fence offered. 

“Do you need to ask?” Alex beamed.

The attendant placed a chick in her hand. Alex stroked its downy, yellow fluff, as it peeped quietly in her hand. 

“Aww, don’t you have the softest hair, little man,” Alex cooed, fawning over the chick.

“I expect a woman from Iowa to know they have feathers and not hair,” Thomas stated. 

“Don’t worry about him, little guy. He’s just jealous. He thought he had the softest hair but, look at you!” Alex sang. “Who’s the softest?”

Alex noticed a hen watching her severely. She set the chick down in the enclosure. “Bye, little one.” The chick flapped his wings and ran back to his mom. 

“Don’t worry. You’re still my favorite,” Alex laced her fingers with Thomas’s and guided him toward the horse’s stables. A newborn foal standing beside its mom caught her attention.

“You may be the sweetest, most precious baby in the whole entire world,” Alex gushed over the foal. His mom whinnied in response. “You’re beautiful too, Mommy”. The mare neighed.

“Did you forget to tell me you speak animal?” Thomas questioned.

“I just spent a lot of time around animals as a child. Chazz, his sisters and I would walk around and sneak into some farms to pet the animals. Best. Therapy. EVER!” Alex beamed.

The foal took a step closer to Alex so that she could pet him through the bars in the stall.

“Hi, I’m Alex. It looks like your name is Charming. Now isn’t that the most perfect name for such a charming little prince pony,” Alex raved, as she read the sign next to them. “That makes you Lady and a fine one you are!”

Thomas watched Alex as Charming nuzzled against her hand.

Alex took a step back to move closer to Thomas. She took his hand and walked back to the foal. Alex guided Thomas’s hand toward Charming. 

“What are you doing?” Thomas inquired. 

“You cannot leave the fair without petting at least one animal. It’s the rule,” Alex explained. 

“I’m not sure that’s an actual rule,” Thomas challenged. “I would like to see the legal documentation stating such.”

Alex guided his hand along the foal’s neck. Charming moved closer to them. Alex gently removed her hand as she looked up at Thomas. The country did him well. He hadn’t once mentioned his creative block. And he had been open to trying new things. She couldn’t wait to be his wife. 

“You seemed to be getting along well. Maybe one day if you need a horse for a film you can call your new friend, Charming, for a favor,” Alex teased. 

“You never know,” Thomas smirked.

Thomas and Alex stopped to pet a few more animals before washing their hands and heading on their way.

As they walked down the alleyway, Alex stopped abruptly. “Do you smell that?”

“What?” Thomas asked.

“Fair food!” Alex grinned.

“How are you always hungry?” Thomas marveled.

“It’s a gift.” Alex and Thomas headed to the nearest concession stand. “Funnel cake or Fried Oreos?”

“What in God’s name are Fried Oreos?” Thomas asked; his face wrinkled in disgust. 

“Fried Oreos it is! You will love them,” Alex proclaimed.

“I have my reservations. You already tried to poison my palette with that repugnant Slurpee. I’m not sure I trust your food judgment anymore,” Thomas taunted.

“Just try it,” Alex suggested, moving a cookie toward his mouth. “For me?”

Thomas sighed and obliged. His eyes opened wide. “That is actually not the worst thing I’ve ever tasted.”

“Not the worst thing ever? What a compliment,” Alex pushed Thomas playfully. Alex handed Thomas another Oreo and then took one for herself. “Mmmm… delicious!” 

Alex and Thomas continued until they found the butter sculpture exhibit. 

“Here it is,” Alex began. “The butter cow!”

“Huh,” Thomas expressed. “It is a cow sculpted from butter. I’m not really sure what I expected. And they do this every year?” 

“It’s tradition,” Alex acknowledged. 

“Do you ever wonder how these traditions start? Who decided ‘let me just take this giant slab of butter and sculpt a cow’?” Thomas questioned.

“No idea,” Alex admitted. “But, it’s a lot of fun to look at. I mean sure it started with the cow, but look at how far it has come.” Alex motioned her hand around the exhibit, which showcased Sesame Street butter sculptures this year.

“I won’t deny the talent of the sculptors; however, I cannot pretend to understand the medium,” Thomas explained. 

“I know it is against your way of thinking but, you don’t have to understand absolutely everything to appreciate it,” Alex offered.

Thomas turned to Alex and cradled her face in his hand. “I know that to be true because, I appreciate you more than you know and yet, I will spend the rest of my life trying to understand all that you are and never truly know everything.”

Alex pulled Thomas close and let her lips touch his. She kissed him softly, letting her teeth graze his lower lip as she pulled away.

“Where to next?” Thomas asked.

“How about we go play some games?” Alex answered. “[Maybe you can teach me how to beat one of them or at least show off your hard work and practice](https://theartoflovingthomashunt.tumblr.com/post/187467682938/santa-monica-happiness-day-3-in).”

“As you wish,” Thomas agreed with a smile. He and Alex made their way back out into the fairgrounds. They continued exploring the fair until late into the evening, enjoying every perfect moment together.


End file.
